Chibi Gundam Wing Charaters In Daycare
by Rosaline
Summary: See title 4th and final ch is up!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I simply have fun with them. ;p. Ok, I don't really have any warnings... NOOOOOOOOOO. * Duo screams from the floor where he is tied up with the rest of the Gundam pilots. Rosaline: Oh stop that. I'm not blowing up your Gundam up or anything. * Authoress glares at Trowa. * Trowa: Hay I said I was sorry. Rosaline: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP. You're all throwing me off track... Wufei: Oh she learns fast. Quatre: * Frowning * How did she figure out the plan? Rosaline: I don't have to take this. Heero: what are you going to do? You have no power. *Rosaline smiles and begins to type and the fic begins. *  
  
Dr J walked threw the doors of the preschool, a messy haired boy behind him. The teacher stood for a few minutes, shocked by the Drs appearance. (Who wouldn't be?)  
  
"Um hello, can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," he said "here." He shoved the boy at her and ran threw the doors. She stood looking after him in shock again for a few minuets than smiled at the boy.   
  
"So what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." The boy said in a small monotone voice.   
  
"Ok, um. Well there's some Lagos so why don't you go play with those?" She watched him walk away and looked around the room at the other children.  
Little Wufei sat reading a book that was on a second grade reading level.  
  
"What are you doing?" He jumped and looked at a little Chinese girl whose hair was in pigtails and bowed.  
  
"Me Chang Wufei and I'm reading." He said.  
  
"No your not." She said "Me Mei Lan." Wufei pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
"You mean and I can so read, see..." He began reading perfectly clearly. Mei Lan frowned.  
  
"You a weak scholar. Weak scholar, weak scholar, weak scholar." She screamed as she ran around him in circles.   
  
"I am not." He said as he turned around and sat down, reading once again. Mei Lan stopped and suddenly picked up a yard stick.   
  
"Weak scholar!" she cried out and lunged for him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wufei ran and leapt over a giant stuffed panda and looked over to see where the girl was. She was running over to where some other kids had gathered. "Phew. Scary little girly's gone. Me read more now." He sat down and reopened his book. Suddenly anther boy came in the circle of stuffed animals, arms over his head.  
  
"Is she gawn (gone) yet?" the boy asked.  
  
"Who?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Me older sister Cathy. She has brown hair and is holding scissors." Wufei looked over a stuffed panther. He saw a girl with that description looking around than going to the arts and crafts table.   
  
"She at arts table now."   
  
"Good." The other boy said than looked up and Wufei saw that his hair was combed and cut in the front.   
  
"What happened to you hair?" Wufei asked and sat down next to him.   
  
"Cathy found the scizers (scissors)." He said simply. "Me name is Trowa."  
  
"Me Wufei." They started talking about the 'scary girlys' and decided that it would be safest for them to just stay where they were and take turns keeping watch.  
Quatre sat with a bunch of little camels. "Do do do dat do." The lead camel was walking now. Suddenly a super ball was thrown at lead camel.  
  
"Ha! He dead. A victim of war." Quatre looked up at a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.   
  
"What you dat for?" He asked. "He didn't do nothing to you so why you try to kill him?"   
  
"Me Dorothy and me great warrior. Heads up." She started to pelt him with super balls.   
  
"Hay! You crazy. Me no play with you no more." He took his camels and ran to the animal circle. He smiled at Wufei and Trowa. "Can I hind from crazy girl. She tried to kill Lead Camel."   
  
"Can we play with them to?" Wufei asked. Quatre nodded and put the camels down.  
  
"We better bandage up Lead Camel first." Trowa said.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a boy with a long braid jumped in. He looked over a tiger than sat down and seemed to notice the other boys for the first time. He smiled  
  
"Hi! Me Duo." They all introduced themselves and told Duo about what had happened to them. Duo shook his head. "Meanies. Here." He took out a black hair ribbon and wrapped it around Lead Camel.  
  
"Thanks." Quatre said. "What happened to you?" Dou shook his head.  
  
"Some girl with black hair tried to put pudding in me hair. Me love chocolate pudding, but me no like it in me hair." Duo pouted, than brightened. "Lets play now."   
"Ahh me building!" Noin cried as her Lego building collapsed.   
  
"Me help." Zechs said and sat down next to her. Heero and Relena sat opposite, constructing a small town.  
  
"It needs a school." Relena said.   
  
"What for? School evil, Lena." Zechs informed his younger sister (It's the summer so he's there too. Hay the Peacecrafts need some peace in their house).  
  
"There will be no school here. Me taking these for Treize. He best so he gets them." A girl whose brown hair was in pigtails said as she stooped down to gather the Lagos.  
  
  
"No, we was playing with those." Noin said as she stood in front of them.   
  
"Get out of me way, mesa warning you." Unn said with her hands at her hips. Noin frowned and stood straighter. "Ok I warned you." Unn shoved Noin. Zechs stood up.  
  
"What you do that for?" He stood in front of Noin and Heero did the same in front of Relena. (Awwww. Can't you picture that?)   
  
"You have toys, Unn?" Treize asked than frowned at Zechs. "What you doing for me friend, Unn?"   
  
"She pushed me friend Noin." The two boys glared at each other. Suddenly a bell rang.  
  
"Hay kids, your parents are here."  
  
"This no over." Zechs said and Treize nodded. They started to leave and Heero tripped Treize as he went out the door.   
  
"Ok, ready." Quatre said. The others nodded. "Ok NOW!" They made a mad dash for the door and made it out all right.  
  
"Hay Trowa...Cathrine, what did you do to your brothers hair?!"   
  
The End.  
  
  



	2. the straw that broke the camels leg

Disclaimer: Yes I own Gundam Wing; I am omnificent and own everything! Bwahahahahahahahaah! Owiiiiieeeeeeee. *Glares at Heero who hit her on the head*. "BACKA! You can't hit me and get away with it."  
  
"Really?" Heero asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Heero, don't. You don't know what she's capable of." Quatre said, eyes wide.  
  
"What will that weak onna do?" Wufei asked with a sneer. Trowa didn't say anything.  
  
"Ok, you crazy schizophrenic Chinaman. You'll see. And you'll all pay, except Quatre and Trowa 'cause they weren't mean." Rosaline said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Hay, what did you do to Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Who? Oh, him. I gave him to my friends Julie and Amanda to play with." Rosaline said with a sweet smile. * Turns to readers. * "I'm so sorry that this took me so long. I was just really busy with Spanish and band-"  
  
"Ha! It will be snowing in underworld when you study for Spanish." Wufei said. *Rosaline brings out his katana*   
  
"Do you wish to comment farther?" she asked. Wufei shook his head and sat down. "Good. Ok, on with the fic."  
  
  
Heero frowned as he walked into the main playroom. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders and drug over to the circle of stuffed animals. He rounded to see Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. "Why you do that?" He asked.  
  
"There scary girlys out there." Trowa said, as if that should explain everything.  
  
"Theysa gonna put pudding in your hair." Duo added. Quatre simply held up lead camel. Heero shook his head.  
  
"Bye, bye." He said and crawled out.  
  
"He stupid." Wufei said and sat down. The others nodded. Heero sat down next to Zechs and they started to play with tinker toys. Relena and Noin sat a bit away playing with a tea set.   
  
"What a great bunch of kids." Their teacher said. "All playing so nicely." She walked out of the room to make a call to her boyfriend. Mei Lan nodded at her three new friends; Cathy, Hilde, and Dorothy.   
  
'Now is time." She said. They nodded and picked up their "weapons".   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed and ran at the circle of stuffed animals. The three boys looked up. Suddenly the wall of animals came crashing down. The boys looked up to see the three girls staring down at them.   
  
"Hiya." Dorothy said with a smile slowly creeping across her face.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled and Trowa tried to run.  
  
  
Heero glared up at Treize. Treize smiled and knocked over the small skyscraper that they were building.   
  
"Why you do dat?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Because you a fool." Treize said.   
  
"You meany." Zechs said. Heero looked to where Relena and Noin sat, there table overturned by Unn. He and Zechs stood up, facing Treize.  
  
  
"Go away scary girles." Cried Duo.   
  
"What you gonna do if we don't?" Hilde asked, a paintbrush in her hand.  
  
"Me death. Me no ascared of you." He said bravely, though he backed away from the paintbrush that was dripping bright yellow paint on the rug. Cathy snipped the scissors in the air.  
  
'Come back here Trowa." She said. He shook his head and stood behind Wufei, who was glaring at Mei Lan.  
  
"You all gonna be sorry." Wufei said and clutched his book tightly. Mei Lan smiled.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
  
  
Noin stood in front of Relena.  
  
"No worries, 'Lena. Me take care of you." She then proceeded to glare at Unn. The two stared at each other till suddenly Unn stuck out her tongue. Noin crossed her eyes used her finger to point her noise up. Unn put her hands on top of her head and shook them. Noin started to do a crazy little dance, while keeping her eyes on Unn of course. Relena sat on the floor, eyes wide at the feuding girls, wondering who would laugh first.   
  
"Rock, paper, scizers, shoot." Heero said and the three boys did so.  
  
"Ha! Rock crushes scizers!" Treize said and hit Zech's hand.  
  
"Paper covers rock." Heero said as he hit Treizes hand. Treize looked shockedly at him.  
  
"You won."  
  
"Hn." The two boys glared at each other.  
  
  
Wufei was blocking Mei Lan's blows with his book.  
  
"Noooooooooo! Run lead camel." Quatre cried as Dorothy scooped the "Wounded" camel up. (Sorry, I was wrong I have to torture everyone in this chapter or else it won't work)  
  
"Mine now." She said and started to thrown him on the ground and hit him with her super balls.   
  
"Me thinks more paint." Hidle said as she painted the tied up Duo's hair.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo cried as yellow paint dripped onto his hair. Trowa sat on top of a large giraffe.   
  
"Come down." Cathy ordered. He shook his head. She snipped at the giraffe with the scissors.   
  
"Weak scholar!" Mei Lan yelled and hit Wufei in the leg.   
  
"Owiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Hay kids your moms and dads are here." Everyone in the room had stopped and were now sitting innocently. Wufei rubbed his leg and looked at his friends. Quatre was picking up lead camels leg, Duo was wiping away tears as he looked at his hair, and Trowa was sitting in complete shock. That was it. No more Mr. nice guy.   
  
  
TBC.  
  
What will happen next? What's Wufei plotting in that messed up lil mind of his? Will there be betrayals?   
  
"Betrayals? Isn't this a preschool fic?"  
  
"Shut up, Wufei!" anyway; tune in next time to find out. Oh if you have any ideas or requests type them up in a review. Yah, you know that little box on the left. Click on it. Come on you know you want to. You're an opinionated person, tell me what you think. 


	3. No more Mr nice guy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but........QUATRE!   
  
Quatre: "WHAT???!!!!"  
  
Rosaline: Yeppers *Gives big smile * I wuvvvvvv you.  
  
Wufei: "You crazy onna. Why don't you just go write a Harry Potter fic and torture them for a while?"  
  
"ANGERY LITTLE CHINAMAN!!!!" *Everyone but the authoress looks to see a girl with short red hair come running in. The two girls hug and then turn to the Gundam pilots with large smiles on their faces. "Why are you being so mean to poor Rosy, Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei: "Who are you?" The girl smiled then struck a Sailor V type pose.  
  
Girl: "I am Jess, the angel of romance and I will vanquish you in the name of insanity." *Jess chases Wufei around the room with a big stick which "appeared" out of nowhere. She finally catches him teaches him how to behave. *"R-chan, may I take this one. You gave Duo to Julie and 'Manda?" * Jess points to Heero *   
  
Rosaline: Ok, Jessy. Bye, bye." *waves happily at her friend who has knocked out Heero and is dragging him out of the room, whistling "Good 'N Evil" to herself. Rosaline turns when she hears a THUD to that Trowa has fainted * (I'm sorry, I just have to do these little things at the beginning for my own amusement. You can skip if you want.)   
  
  
"WHAT?!" Dou cried out as he heard Wufei's plan.  
  
"We'sa got to. Look at your hair, Lead Camel, Trowa don't even talk no more." Wufei said. Dou fiddled with his hair, which now had to be braided because the nun didn't believe his story about a scary girl with a paintbrush, and looked at the "hospital" where Lead Camel was laying. Trowa and Quatre sat quietly looking at the floor.  
  
"Otay, (okay) but we'sa gotta think." Dou said and sat down in the boy's new hideout. (They were under the silly putty table.)   
  
  
  
"Noin, do you think that Une will be here today?" Relena asked her friend.   
  
"Don't know, 'Lena. No worry, me here." She hugged the younger girl. Suddenly Une came over.  
  
"I want the rosy flower for Treize." She said, eyes narrow. Noin and Relena looked at the flowers that they had just picked for their mommies.   
  
"No." Relena said suddenly.  
  
  
"Where they at?" Dorothy asked Mei Lan.  
  
"Me no know." Mei Lan said, as she looked around the room. "You sure they here?" She asked Cathy. The girl nodded, brown curls bouncing.  
  
"Trowa went with them."  
  
"Otay then. We'sa gotta find them stupid boys 'cause girls rule!" Mei Lan said. The other four nodded and they started to look around the room. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and they where trapped in a large blanket.  
  
  
  
Treize walked over to Zechs and Heero. "We settle this now." He said.  
  
"Yeppers." Zechs said in his most serious tone. Heero nodded.  
  
"Whoever can get the cookies wins." Treize said and pointed to the jar of cookies on a shelf. Heero and Zechs looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Otay."  
  
  
  
"What you say to me?" Une asked in shock.  
  
"I say no. I'll give you a flower, but no Treize. He's a meanie." Relena said and stuck out her chin.  
  
"Well, I'm meanie too." Une said.  
  
"Na-huh."  
  
"Yes-huh."  
  
"Na-huh."  
  
"Yes-huh."  
  
  
"Let me go weak scholar!" Mei Lan shouted.  
  
"How you know it was me?" Wufei asked as the boys let the girls out of the blanket.  
  
"Because you weak scholar." She said.   
  
"You stupid." Wufei shot back.  
  
"No, you is."  
  
"You is."  
  
"You is."  
  
"You is." Dorothy glared at Quatre.  
  
"Why you stare at me?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because you weird." She answered. "You know nothing about war."  
  
"You scary. Me no like you." Quatre said as he took out the super balls, which she had dropped.  
  
"HAY! MINE!"  
  
"Nope. Mine now." He nodded at Trowa who took Cathy's scissors and they started to cut the super balls.  
  
  
"HAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two girls cried out. Hilde stood looking around when someone in a long black sheet jumped in front of her.   
  
"Me death!" He yelled.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Mommy!" she yelled and ran away, "death" in hot pursuit.  
  
  
  
  
"Nah-huh"  
  
"Why you no think me meany?" Une asked.  
  
"Because you not really." Relena said and took Une hair out of the pigtails. Une smiled.  
  
"Thank you, they always to tight." She said and sat down with the two girls and started to play tea party.  
  
"Me sorry me was mean."  
  
"Is otay, Une." Noin said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"On your marks, gets set, GO!" Treize yelled and the three boys started to run to the cookie jar. "Me'sa gonna win!"  
  
"No you not." Zechs yelled, a bowl fell from the table and landed next to him. ("Death" was still chasing Hilde around) He stopped and picked it up and put it on his head. He then tackled Treize.  
  
"You meanie." He shouted. Heero kept running and then looked up at the jar.   
  
"Too high for Heero." He said softly then started to look around the room. "Ha." He said when he spotted a chair. He climbed up it and was almost in reach of the jar when their teacher yelled.  
  
"Kids time to go!" CRASH! He fell. He blinked and shook his head, a smile slowly creeping across his face.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahah." He started to laugh (you know, that laugh from the first episode) as he got up and walked out. Trowa walked happily over to his father.  
  
"Hay, where's your sister?" He pointed to the corner where all the girls where tied up. Dou was skipping over, a black sheet in hand.  
  
There we go. Ch3 is done. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. *Authoress starts to give readers subliminal messages to review * ~ you want to review. You want to review. ~ 


	4. The ties that bind

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Nope.   
Wufei: If you don't own us then why are you torturing us? Besides I thought that you couldn't write anymore?  
Rosaline: HA! That was when I wasn't doing well in Spanish. Check it out. *Hands report card to Wufei *  
Wufei *looks shocked* Yo-you got a 79 on your exam. How?   
Quatre: Yea R-Chan!   
Rosaline: Oh stop grumbling, Wu-man. This is the last chapter of the actual story anyway.   
Wufei: Really? You promise?  
Rosaline: Of course. You know, there's still Project Midnight and Preventers to work on with the Angels though.  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: This is going to be a very sad chapter. I'd never intended to have this be more then the first chapter but everyone liked it so I kept it going. I've run out of ideas though so I'm gonna end it. I'm going to try my best to make this all agree with Episode Zero, which also doesn't belong to me.   
  
  
This is the Epilog of my story. There was a chain of events that lead to the end of this story.   
  
The first was that Quatre's father's meetings were over. He didn't tell Quatre this until they were almost home because he thought that it would devastate his son to lose the friends that he'd made. It was a crushing blow at first but soon enough the memories faded and then all melted together like most childhood memories do. He, however thought that he remembered something when he saw Trowa for the first time in years. He found his friends again as you all know. He helped Dr Q finish the Gundam Sandrock and then piloted it because he wanted to help the Maganac corps who had helped him. The goggles that he always wears were given to him by Rashid; that is why he always wears them. Rashid taught him how to have pride for himself, when they first meet Quatre thought that he was only a test tube baby and only made for convenience. Rashid told him that he too was a test tube baby and let Quatre use his goggles to pilot a mobile suite.   
  
Trowa and Catherine were moving again with the circuses that night. The unfortunate thing that happened was this, that was the night that they were separated and their parents killed in a raid. They would meet again before the circus though. Nine years after that Trowa was traveling with some mercenaries and Catherine saw them and said "Go on, get outta here you eyesore! I hate war!" It's probably a good thing that Trowa didn't hear or know that it was his own sister saying that. He often said "I've been a soldier since the day I was born." One other interesting thing about that day was that Trowa meet Midi Une. She betrayed him by helping a group of soldiers kill the mercenaries that Trowa had been with for those nine years. He saved her life though. He then left for outer space. Later on he witnessed the death of the real Trowa Barton and then took his place. He also helped to stop the original Operation Meteor and saved many lives.   
  
You all may know some of the sad facts that tore Relena and Milliardo apart, but there is more to the story then that their parents were killed. It also happened that night (a lot happened that night) Relena was sent to live with the Darlians and Milliardo went to make his own path. Relena was a quiet girl when we next meet her again before Operation Meteor. In school she looked out the window to see a boy standing at the gate. He was taken in. It is rumored that this boy was none other then Heero. Relena swears it. It is strange though because Heero says to have no recollection of being on earth before he was assigned to go there. He left soon after though, but Relena was in danger. She was walking from her house one night to be captured by a mysterious man. Then an even more mysterious man in sunglasses rescued her. It was no on else but Zechs. He recognized Relena but didn't say anything for he "had no right to touch her now." Relena tried to find "that boy" but never could. She regretted not really talking to him and introduced herself to the air, like she did in the first episode in the TV series.   
  
Speaking of Heero. The afternoon that they all last saw each other he was taken home by a very different person. That man was Odin Lowe. Don't feel bad if the name doesn't ring a bell at first. He WAS very important to more then just Heero though. He was the man who killed the REAL Heero Yuy. Kind of ironic isn't it? Anyway. Heero stayed with Odin and Odin was sort of like a father to him. Unfortunately, when they went to Colony X-18999 Odin was killed in an attack that was lead by none other then Treize. Heero always kept the last bit of advice that Odin gave him, "Do as your heart tells you". He did that when he shot down Treize during the attack. That is how Treize meet Leia Barton. Yes, that would be Mariemaia's mother, so if you really think about it, Mariemaias whole existence is really Heero's fault. (I love telling him that). Anther weird little meeting was that of Noin. She too was in the battle fighting under Treize. That was when everyone started to call her by her last name instead of her first. "There is no gender in battle," she said. After Odin died Heero was walking and meet up with Dr J again. Dr J asked him if he wanted to become a Gundam pilot and he said sure. Do you all remember that bear that Relena touches in the TV series. Well it's the same bear that belonged to a little girl that Heero accidentally killed in a mission. It was the first citizen that he ever killed.   
  
I don't know much about Hilde. I just know that she was a major supporter of OZ until she meets Dou and then helped him. Sorry I really don't know much more then all of you do. I also don't know much about Une, Midi is related to her and then everything that we find out in the TV series.  
  
Now on the fun part Wufei and Meilan. *Wufei glares at Bridget * Well they were forced to marry after Wufei came home from school. Nether one was very happy with the arrangement. They fought over the ideals of justice. When their colony was attacked by OZ, Meilan took a mobile suite to fight. Wufei went after her and took her back to the colony. She died and Wufei started to call his Gundam Nataku after Meilan and took on much of her ideals about justice. He then fought and struggled with his own beliefs during the war.   
  
  
Ok that's it. Done. As in finished. As in no more. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this story. I took a lot of this information from Episode Zero. Look for other GW stories and for Project Midnight and Preventers. 


End file.
